1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utilizing a 2-dimensional display screen as a 3-dimensional multi-way rocker for pivoting an image displayed thereon and for revealing a hidden panel in relation to the image displayed thereon. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of exploiting a rocker edge portion of a 2-dimensional display screen for (i) pivoting the image displayed on the screen based on a location of the rocker edge portion, and/or (ii) revealing a panel related to the image displayed on the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, certain portions of display screens have been designated as portions which (i) provide new functionality in relation to an image displayed on the screen or (ii) provide a new image (e.g., a new window) to appear on the display screen when a user interacts with the certain portions.
However, this above-described functionality still utilizes the display screen as a 2-dimensional display screen, such that the new functionality or the new image displayed thereon appear as if they exist in a 2-dimensional plane.
In order to provide a 3-dimensional environment for image manipulation and extended functionality a method of utilizing a 2-dimensional display screen as a 3-dimensional multi-way rocker for pivoting an image thereon in a 3-dimensional manner and for revealing a hidden panel in relation to the image displayed thereon, is described below.